Just Say Yes
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: PROMPT: Sam tried to propose but pushed back several times and gained a yes? ( wincest , marriage proposals , no porn , one-shot , complete )


MAY 4th

"We should get married."

Dean choked on his beer and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, _what _did you just say?"

"We," Sm gestured to himself, then to Dean. "Should get married."

Dean stared at Sam in shock for a few minutes, not saying a word. "Dude, no."

Sam ignored the ping of hurt in his stomach. "Why not? We're in California so it'd be easy."

"Sammy, you know I want you and only you, right? I don't think we need a piece of metal on our fingers to prove that we're loyal to each other. Besides, that costs money, which we don't have."

Sam rubbed his pants pocket where the small circle sat. "Yea, I guess you're right."

MAY 15th

"One king?" The lady behind the counter asked. Dean began to glare but Sam smiled wide.

"Yes, please." Sam opened his wallet and gave her a credit card—that wasn't his.

"Newlyweds?" She asked, smiling back at Sam.

Sam shook his head with a slight frown. "Nope, I'm still trying to convince him. He just doesn't want to pay for the marriage licenses, I think."

Dean swiped the keys from the girl and gave her a gruff thanks.

Sam gave the woman a sheepish smile before running to catch up with Dean. "We should get married."

"No."

MAY 27th

"Hey Dean," Sam whispered into his brother's ear. He sucked on the lobe gently before whispering again into Dean's ear. "Dean…"

"Mmm, Sammy," Dean thrust up into Sam's leg.

"Dean, we should get married."

"Fuck off," Dean pushed Sam off him and rolled over.

JUNE 1st

"Hey Dean-"

"No, Sam."

"I was just going to ask-"

"No."

"Fine, I guess you don't want the last chips."

"Oh. Yes, I want them."

"Fine. Here."

July 18th

Sam had waited long enough for Dean to think he had gotten off the "Let's get married" train.

"I'm bored," Sam said to the ceiling. If this went as planned, he'd be asking Dean to marry him again tonight, except the _proper _way. Down on one knee, fancy restaurant and everything.

"We could do some _sexy _things…" Dean's hand slipped under his shirt and yea, it made his dick jump, but this is not what he planned to do tonight.

"We should go out," Sam removed Dean's hand from his shirt. "I'll pick the place and start the car; you just get your pretty ass presentable."

Dean grumbled but stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, throwing over his shoulder, "My ass is always presentable, bitch."

"Yea, maybe to you. Jerk!"

After 10 minutes, Sam's back is wet from sweat and Dean's hair perfectly gelled, they were off to the restaurant Sam had spots reserved at. When they pulled into the parking lot Dean whistled slowly.

"This is not our usual joint, Sammy. I did not dress up for this, either." Dean looked down at his jeans and leather jacket, and then glanced at Sam. Sam was just wearing his favorite jeans and a regular plaid shirt.

"Neither did I. Just let the wheel drive me here, dude. It'll be nice to get to something fancy instead of shabby."

"Hey, can you get my jacket out of the trunk for me? I'm going to see if they have any spots open." Sam kissed Dean's lips quickly before rushing into the building.

"Hey, I have a reservation under Sam Winchester?" Sam said, glancing out the window every so often to make sure Dean wasn't coming.

"Yes, you have the table for two right over there," the woman pointed to a table by the window. "Seat yourself. Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thanks."

Just then, Dean came into the door with Sam's jacket. "Dean! Guess what? They have an extra table we can take." Sam grinned and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, flashing a smile at the woman who looked at them curiously.

As they ate their meal they talked about everyday life things. Dean had no clue that Sam was going to ask again.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick, save my spot?" Sam grinned and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. This time, he knew Dean would say yes.

After his short bathroom break where all he did was wipe his palms on his pants repeatedly, he headed back to the table. Dean sat in his chair, staring out the window.

God, he was so beautiful like this. This is why Sam hadn't dressed up; he wanted Dean to dress like he would every day for the rest of their life. And God, Sam wanted to see him every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up next to him and fall asleep next to him every single day.

Dean was still staring out the window when Sam got back to the table. This was a perfect chance. Sam dropped down onto one knee and dug in his pocket for the customized ring. He pulled it out and ran his finger over the S.W. + D.W. engraved in the side.

"Dean," Sam spoke softly. Dean's head whipped around to look up at him. His face showed confusion before he noticed Sm lower than he usually was.

"Dean, will you marry me? I know, you said no so many times, but Dean we could do this. I know you don't need a ring to know that I love you and I don't need a ring either but I want one so other people know that such a beautiful man like you loves me. I want the fucking piece of paper that says we're married and wanted to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life and when we make love I want to see the ring on your finger and know that what we have is as real as it can get. Please Dean. You're my reason for living and without you I don't know what I'd do, so please just marry me so I'll always know that you're _here _and _alive. _Please." By the end of Sam's speech, his face was wet. He had a lump in his throat and his eyes still burned and his hand which held the ring was shaking, but he kept staring at Dean the entire time.

"It's about fucking time," Dean said and few tears slipped out. He pulled Sam into a bone crushing hug, his face buried in Sam's brown locks.

"So is that a yes?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean pulled back and held out his left hand. "You're damn right it's a yes."

Sam giggled—_fucking giggled_—and put the ring on Dean's finger.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked the elder Winchester.

"I was just waiting for you to ask properly. Get your knees dirty for me." Dean grinned dopily at Sam.

"Dumbass," Sam punched Dean's shoulder then kissed him. He kissed Dean like he had never kissed another human before. He licked into Dean's mouth like it was oxygen.

"I love you," Sam said as soon as he pulled back.

"I know. Now take me home, fiancé, and show me how good sex will be when we're married."

The End


End file.
